Endless Love
by xxAmuxIkutoxAmutoxx
Summary: When Ikuto comes back to Tokyo, from his search of his father. He confess to Amu that he "loved" her. But how will Amu respond? Later, not only is Ikuto in love with her but also other guys, what will Amu do?
1. Chapter 1  A normal birthday?

_This is my first story, so thank you :) Please go easy on me. Arigato._

  
**_For those who have seen the anime or manga "Shugo Chara", you should know that in the end, Ikuto leaves in search of his dad, while he leaves his love behind. Amu._ So Im going to continue the story from that point, in which I think it should have ended. But Im going to change some things. Enjoy.**

**Amu's POV**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Oneechan, wake up! WAKE UP!" a familiar voice was calling at me.

"Okay...," I said moaning.

I pulled the sheets over and sat up straight on my bed, with my eyes completely glued shut. I tried standing up, but instead I fell on the cold hard floor. I curled up into a ball and huddle myself to sleep.

I heard foot steps coming towards me, and the door opening. I didn't bother to see who it was, so I just ignored it. I felt someone pulling me up and dragging me somewhere, I didn't care.

"Oneechan! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the same voice called out again. I then realize it was my younger sister. Ami.

"Fine... fine... just get out of here, I can't have you standing around watching me use the washroom." I said with a sleepy tone of voice, as she suddenly disappear from my sight.

I got dress into my uniform, brushed my short, bubblegum pink hair, and went downstairs.

I arrived at the kitchen and realized the place was dark, the curtains were all down, the lights were off (even though it's morning) and all was quiet. I walked, as my hands were touching the wall, as if Im stuck to i t, to find the light switch.  
In matters of seconds, the room was filled with lights, that shone in my eyes, causing them to blur.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMU!" a group of people shouted, I recognized their faces, they were my family. Papa, Mama and Ami.

" Arigato everyone, you guys are the best!" I said surprisedly, as I hugged each of them and gave them a kiss.

Today is September 24th, my 17th birthday. This is the year is final year of high school, and it's already the middle of September. OH CRAP, SORRY NO TIME TO TALK, IM GOING TO BE LATE!

I got my school bag and dashed out the door, as I said goodbye to everyone.

** At school**

Luckily I made it in time. I sat at my desk next to the windows, while people were listening to sensei, I doze off once again staring at the clear blue sky. I had a sudden flash back, of Ikuto... WAIT WHAT? Anyways... I was day dreaming about that night when Ikuto brought me to the amusement park, to have fun and to tell me about leaving Tokyo, for the search of his father. I was really shocked and depressed to hear that. I asked him, "Will I ever get to see you again?" "You will, I promise" he replied with a smile. He then gave me a kiss and left.

Unaware, I heard, "Hinamori-chan... Hinamori-chan!" an angry voice shouted. "YES,NIKAIDOU-SENSEI?" I replied shockingly as I stood up suddenly.  
"Even though it's your birthday today can you still please pay attention in class." He said in his gently, clumsy voice. I sat back down on my chair quietly, and just stared at the front of the class room, but again, I wasn't paying attention.

It's been 5 years every since I saw Ikuto. I actually miss him ALOT, for some reason every night when I try going to sleep, I just can't. He's always popping up in my mind. Ikuto there, Ikuto here... ugghh. WHY? Do I have feelings for him? ... EH?WHAT AM I SAYING!... *sign* "I just wish he'll come back, so I can see him again." I thought in my head.

**After school**

My phone ranged with my ring tone as Utau's song "Meikyuu Butterfly" as I walked out of the school.

nobashita kami o hodoita"mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda batafurai

jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane

kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa

nakimushi datta ano koro

dakeredomou kodomo ja nai

nobashita kami o hodoita"

The display said Tadase, I flipped my phone and said,"Hello?" "Amu-chan I need you to come after school straight to the Amusement Park, I have a surprise."

HOW WAS IT . btw I know this is an amuto thing so dunt get the wrong message, this has nothing to do with Tadase, so dunt wrry nya X3

It's only the love between Ikuto and Amu 33 Please read the next chapter to find out what the surprise is .


	2. Chapter 2  Slow dance

**_For the previous Chapter, Gomenasai for the errors! It's just that it was late at night and I had school tmrw early in the morning, so eventually I had to rush through it, without double-checking for mistakes... GOMENAI!_**

Brief summary of Chapter 1

Amu got a surprisedly call from Tadase-Kun, for her to meet up with him at the once abandoned, Amusement Park. That's now boughten by the large company,Easter. **(Srry for the short, summary)**

Normal POV  


As the moment Amu heard what Tadase was saying, she immediately responded with a sadden tone, " Gomenasai Tadase-Kun, I just can't... it's... just... that..."

"Don't worry Amu-Chan, I guarantee you'll be taking back those words of yours, after you come. So..Hayakushite!",interrupted Tadase-Kun with a cheerful voice, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay then... See you there!" Amu trying to sound more enthusiastic, even though she didn't really want to go.  
She shut off her sparkly, pink cell phone and put it gently in her jacket's right side pocket, as she walked out silently pass the school's front gate, towards her destination.

**Amu's POV**

"I wonder what Tadase-Kun wants to show me? What's the surprise? UGHH SO MANY POSSIBLE QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT" As questions were popping in my head, like crazy! While I was thinking of possible thoughts, I heard a familiar soft and gently voice, "AMU-CHAN" instead of looking at Tadase-Kun,I look up and a tall figure with ripped jeans, black shirt and a black leather jacket with midnight blue hair is standing right in front of me. He looked like someone I knew, I refresh my memory and in matters of second, I realized it was.. IKUTO!

"I-IIKUTO! IS THAT REALLY YOU!" I shouted with glee, that made my heart skip a beat.

"Yo" He replied, in his sexy, deep toned voice.

IT'S REALLY HIM! I ran up to him, with tears filling up my eyes, of joy and gave him a big hug! Once again questions were flowing like crazy, like, "why did you come back to Tokyo?""are you staying here?" "did you find your father?" OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I then suddenly realized I was still hugging him, I pushed back with my face blushing like the colour of a tomato.

He then came closer to me, so close that our bodies were almost touching. He cupped my chin, so that I would be staring directly at him. His dark blue orbs were gorgeous as the light from the amusement park were reflecting off them. WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Amu, I missed you so much, did you miss me?" He said with his kind of cheeky voice as he kissed me on the cheek.

My heart skipped a beat and was beating insanely. He.. He.. KISSED ME KYA!

"YOU HENTAI NEKO!" I said as I pushed him back, to get free out of his grip, while I was blushing.

"Aww, what's with the attitude? I thought you missed me, you even ran up to me and gave me such a kawai hug." He said, proving himself right, with a somewhat of a smile.

"Baka... of course I m-mmissed... you..." I said stubbly, while my head was dragged down by the embarrassment of those words.

He then again came close to me, I walked back every time he walks forwards. He suddenly picked me up, in a bride position, and carries me towards the middle of the deserted playground.

He gently put me down, and calls out for Tadase, "Yo, little king *snaps*" as he said that, I became aware that Tadase-Kun was still here!

"Gomenasai Tadase-Kun" as I whispering to myself.

Unexpectedly, there were soft and slow music coming out from the speakers all around. I look at Ikuto with a confused face.  
He then softly asked, "May I lead this dance?"

**Ikuto's POV**

"May I lead this dance?" I asked Amu

**She nods with a yes. I took both of her hands and put them around my neck and put my hands on her waist. It was pleasant as we started to move little but little. It was a slow dance after all.**

**As we dance silently for couple of minutes, Amu suddenly broke the silence and asked with her tiny voice and head facing down, "eh, Ikuto, why did you come back to Tokyo, did you find your father?"**

**"Yea, I found my old man. I was walking down a street, and without warning I heard music from a violin. I walked up to this huge crowd, and saw a man with the same coloured hair as me, I then realized it was my long lost father. I was lucky I was tall enough, I didn't need to go through the crowd. I waiting till he ending his piece, and afterwards I went up to him. We were in shocked the moment we stared at each other in the eye. We then later talked about our lives and how it's been along time. We had a long conversation with each other." I said looking up at the sky, remembering that time.**

"Oh, congratulations!" She bursted out staring at me with those beautiful golden orbs and then looking back down. "But then, why did you come back to Tokyo?" She repeated.

"hm... Oh, because my I was bringing otousan back to Tokyo, to re-unit with okaasan, since I found out they didn't actually divorce." I replied in a sneaky voice.

"Oh... is that so... okay... then..." She said with a sulking tone, I notice that she really wanted me to come back to Tokyo.

I break into laughing, while we were still dancing. "BAKA, of course I didn't come back to Tokyo for that reason!" I said while I was trying hard not to laugh."I came back because I wanted to see you again! Haha I can't believe you actually thought.. HAHA"

"EH! Stop teasing me, and Im not a Baka you HENTAI!" She said as she separated the dance with me, with a red angry face.

"HAHA YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE, IT WAS HILARIOUS!" I said while constantly laughing really hard.

She got really pissed off, so I said sorry and gave her a kiss, but this time not on the cheek, but... on the lips. It was matters of second before she pushed away. And shouted...

"IKKKUUTTTOOOOOOOO!"

HOW WAS IT? I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THE SECOND CHAPPIE! HOPE YOU DID TOO NYA :D IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS, GOMENASAI!

ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPPIE IS COMING! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Please review nya =^-^=


	3. Chapter 3 Confession?

**Once again gomenai for the grammar issues .'' so please ignore it :) Sorry for the late update =_=''  
Anyways here's chapter 4 enjoy nya :3**

Chapter 4: _confession?_****

Amu's POV

"Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru

**Yuuki wo dashite**

**Hazukashigaranaide**

**My Heartful Song**

**My Heartful Song**

**Utau yo itsumademo**

**Anata ni todokismasu you ni" **

"Ughh... who would call at this time, early in the morning..." as I speak to myself in a half woken tone.

I turn to my left and picked up the phone, on top of my bedside table with my weak right hand. I flip it open, and notice I got a text message from... hm... um... I couldn't really see with one of my eyes shut and the other one half opened. I used my unoccupied left hand and rubbed both of my eyes. Now I could see a bit better, I read the "From" bar and was shocked to see...

"IKUTO? EH? HOW DID HE GET MY PHONE NUMBER?" As I shouted, while I was startled.

I then cover my mouth with my left hand, trying to shut up, so I won't wake up my family. I read the message, and jumped out of bed, hesitating, with my heart beating insanely. I then completely froze.

**The message said…**

" _Yo, Amu. Ohayo :), had fun yesterday? Anyways... since what happened the previous night, I was wondering... you know... if... you... wanna... go... out with me? haha you're probably blushing right now, even though I can't see but I'm dead serious, so please give me an answer when I see you tonight. I'll be waiting at your front door. Ja."  


* * *

_ "IS THAT EVEN HIM? IT SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE HIM THOUGH!WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? HE LIKES ME? okay... calm yourself Amu, he's probably just trying to tease you again. He can't be serious! But he did say he was dead serious. WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY? YES? NO? I DUNNO? UGHHHHH!... *sign*"

I turned my head and stared at the clock for a moment, it was 6:00 am... WHAT! IKUTO YOU BAKA!

I lied back down furiously on my bed, that made it almost jump. I pulled the soft blanket over my body and head, to block any sunlight from hitting me and tried going back to sleep. While I was under there in the darkness, I thought of what Ikuto said in the message. My head was going around and around, making everything so confusing. At least now I know how Ikuto feels about me, but Im not sure what is it that Im feeling for him?

"Do I like him?" My heart started pumping faster and faster again.

"NO that can't be! But then... It has to be... I do like him..." I then blush with a tiny smile and fell asleep once again. I totally forgot about sending a reply to him.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Man, I can't believe I actually confessed, well not really a confession but somewhat part of it. That sounded nothing like me, what happened to me, "cool"? I stubbled... _weird?_ I actually fell for this girl, from the first time our eyes met. What is wrong with me, she's 3 years younger than me!**(Remember Amu is 17 now)** Well... that's not much of a difference... but still. Hmph, she still hasn't send me back a reply yet. Maybe she's went back to sleep? But anyways, tonight Im still going. No matter what. I **got** to know her answer." I whispered to myself.

I flipped the phone shut and lied down on the plain grass, with my heads supporting my head. I looked up to the clear,blue sky, and then closed my eyes slowly. I was now lying on the slanted hill under the warm sun, and the cool breeze that made me sleep soundly.

I thought to myself once again, "I will **definitely** find out."

**It was short... gomenai... ._.'' HOW WAS IT THOUGH? DID YOU ENJOY IT? IF THERE WERE ANY ERRORS, GOMENASAI. I CAN'T HELP IT . SO PLEASE LIVE WITH IT, not to be mean or anything :3 Please review and tell me if they should go out or not lol I already know what the answer will be, will Ikuto know though? Read the next chapter to find out :D Will update A.S.A.P nya =^-^= **


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss

**Konnichiwa! Tiffany-Chan here :3 Thanks for the reviews, I will definitely try to update sooner. Cuz I'm always ending up writing at midnight .''**

**Anyways here's Chapter 4, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4: **_F__irst kiss_

**Amu's POV**

I came out of the bathroom with my hair soaking wet under the towels above my head, trying to dry the water off, so I wouldn't get a cold. I took a  
small glance at the clock, it was 9:00 pm already. I walk over to my window and look down above the front gate and saw Ikuto waiting. In a "cool"  
posture, with arms crossed and one leg up leaning against the brick wall of the gate.I suddenly blushed, and realize he's actually serious about this.

_**Flash back**_

_Yesterday Ikuto send a text message to Amu early in the morning. It stated that he wanted to go out with her and he'll find out the answer tonight at_

the front of her door. Though Amu didn't really believed him, for he's always teasing her. Though Ikuto still came, even though Amu didn't reply.

**Back to Normal ~ Still Amu's POV  
**

I took a step back, and got dress. I then rushed downstairs, and halted at the door before opening it. I realize I haven't even thought of an answer yet,  
but either way Im still going. Before I left I said, "I'm going out for awhile" then I shut the door behind me.

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard a "boom" kinda sound, so I lifted my head and saw a girl with pink hair, that looked like she just got out of the bath, cuz her hair was still wet. She was wearing a normal pair of jeans, a towel around her neck and a red t-shirt that said "GO FOR IT!" I thought to myself that what the t-shirt said kinda suited this kind of situation and gave a little laugh. Even though she dressed up so formally and looked like she rushed it, she still looked... beautiful. EH? I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

She stared at me for a second and then said,

"What are you laughing at...?"

"Oh, nothing you should be concern about" I said with a grin

"Anyways, why are you here?" she questioned with a blushing face

"Did you not read my message?" I said giving a smirk

"Yea I did..." she said looking down, as if she's too embarrass to even look at me

"andd...?" so eager to know her answer

"I dunno..." she said still looking down

EH? "I dunno..." IS ALL SHE SAID? WOW... well I do kinda know how she's feeling. Seeing back a guy that she hasn't seen in 5 years, then getting a  
message stated that he wants to go out with you the next day. It's quite confusing.

"Oh, is that so... well I understand how you're feeling right now. It's okay, we can still be friends." I said feeling depressed.

Of course it wasn't "okay" but I couldn't force her to go out with me. I guess that was all I could say.

"Well, I'll see you later..." I said as I turned around ready to head back home. I was almost home, it was awhile since I've departed from her house, when I suddenly heard...

"Wait!" said a familiar voice that was in hesitation

I turned back around to see what the ruckus was about, then I was facing _her_. Our eyes met and I could see Amu exhausted, she was breathing heavily, from that moment I knew she was chasing after me. But for what?

"Ikuto... " she started saying with her unsteady voice

"Yes?" I said while I still made eye contact with her

"About... that..., we... can... at least... try... and ... see... how... it... turns... out..." Amu said while panting

"You mean..." I said shockingly "YOU'LL GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Yea, I guess that's what I mean" She said back in her normal tone.

I was amazed to hear what she just said not even a second ago. My heart was filled with joy, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, then hugged her tightly with small smile.

**Amu's POV**

I was pulled against him, with my body feeling the heat from his. I started blushing like mad! I still can't believe I actually agree to his terms... which means... I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! KYAA! Everything happened all at once in two days! First I saw him again for the first time in 5 years, now today I receive a text from him, stated that he wants to go out with me, and then now Im agreeing to all this! My head started to get dizzy from all these events happening in a small period of time. The world was spinning around and around, I then blacked out. The last thing I heard was a voice calling at me saying, " Amu! Amu! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?... " then the voice fades.

_**Couple of hours later**_

I opened my eyes while rubbing it and saw an unfamiliar room. My head started to hurt and I was cold and hot, I touched my forehead and it was burning hot. I thought to myself for a sec,

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Ikuto? DID I GET KIDNAPPED?" questions were running through my head like crazy, I didn't know what was happening, until I heard a deep and gentle voice. _****_

"Oh, you're awake. Do you feel any better?"

I turned to my right and saw Ikuto staring at me, then put his hand on my forehead. He nods his head in a "tsk""tsk" format

"What happened to me?" I said faintly

"You got a cold and blacked out. It was probably from your undried hair, don't you know better to never to go outside in the cold when your hair is wet?"

I wanted to say that it was all his fault for calling me out, but it was partly my fault too, for not drying my hair. I was too tired to even say a word.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you tonight. And if your feeling better tomorrow I'll walked with you back to your house, but if you're not, then you're staying here another night. Im your boyfriend after all." He said in his tender voice.

It even hurt when I blushed. I quietly said, "Arigato, Ikuto" and fell back asleep on his bed.

**Ikuto's POV  
**

I watch Amu close her beautiful eyes once again and fall asleep. I came closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her soft lips with my eyes closed. For some reason it just felt better that way. Seconds later I pulled back and went down to get some ice for her to cool down. I opened the freezer and cupped some ice in a plastic bag, then tied the opening so the ice won't fall out. I then took a cloth and covered the bag, so it won't be too cold. I went back upstairs with the ice bag towards my room. I sat back on the chair next to Amu. I moved her hair back away from her forehead, for the ice bag, but before I could, she started to mumble words, while she's still sleeping. She mumbled something that made my heart skip a beat! She said...

"I love you... Ikuto"

I was surprised that she actually "loved" me instead of "like". I put the ice pack gently on her forehead, then slide my finger down her smooth cheek, just wanting to touch her again. I then kissed her on the lips once more, and when our lips separate after a few minutes. I said quietly...

"I love you too... Amu... and always will, forever and ever"

Did you enjoy it? Ughh.. It's midnight again, such a habit... :) Anyways thanks for reading. Next chappie coming out soon. Don't forget to review. Oyasuminasai nya =^-^= ~ Tiffany-Chan


	5. Chapter 5 A date?

**Tiffany-Chan here! Hope you liked the last chappie :) Ugh.. it's midnight again... =_='' Anyways here's chapter 5 nya X3**

Chapter 5: _a date?_

**Amu's POV**

I felt warmth on my face, I opened my eyes. Bright lights were shinning directly at me. I immediately shut them again, and looked away, it was already 12 in the afternoon, when they were able to see again. I heard birds chirping and children's laughter outside, I knew that today was going to be a beautiful day, so I put on a mini smile. From that I felt better, my head didn't hurt anymore when I touched it. I put my hand back down and felt something next to me, I sat up straight and turned my head and saw a boy with midnight blue hair sleeping on a chair with his head asleep on his arms on the bed. It was Ikuto, I knew then, that he took care of me the whole night, he actually meant what he said last night. I blushed and smiled with happiness. He then lifted his head up with both eyes still shut, and mumbled,

"Ohayo Amu, your awake? Do you still feel sick?" He questioned while touching my forehead and gave a sign of relief. Then opened his violet orbs, and started rubbing them. HE LOOKED SO KAWAI WHEN HE WAKES UP. KYAA.

"Oo-ohayo Ikuto, arigato gozaimasu again for taking care of me the whole night! Did you have enough sleep? If not, you can go back to sleep, while I go downstairs and make breakfast! Well actually lunch... BRUNCH! Don't worry I feel a lot better, so stay here while I prepare it!" I pulled the covers off and was preparing to get out of bed, but before that Ikuto grabbed my arm and stopped me, and said with his half sleepy and pervertive voice,

"Oii, did you forget what I said to you last night?"

I thought back to what happened last night, and remember what the last sentence he said was, "...Im your boyfriend after all." I blushed and felt like exploding. I then nod a no.

"Good, so you still remember" He smirked

"I can't let my _girlfriend _go through all this trouble, after she confessed to me."

EH? CONFESS? SINCE WHEN? WAIT!

"EH?" I shouted confusingly, with my eyes that suddenly widen.

"Oh, you don't remember eh? *hmph* Last night you were mumbling, " I love you... Ikuto" during your sleep. I was surprise myself, that you will confess to me that way. Hahaa" He said grinning

My heart suddenly beat faster, with me blushing crazily from the embarrassment. I then looked down and started to fidget with my fingers.

**Ikuto's POV**

I could see she was blushing, her face is just so irresistible. Every time she blush it's just so kawai, actually any facial expression from her is something I can't look away. Tell you the truth, I am actually really tired. But for her I'll do anything.

"Anyways, you get ready, I've prepared a new tooth brush for you in the washroom and there's a comb if you need it. I'll make "Brunch", I'll call you down when it's ready. Oh and we're going out after." I said giving a smile, then left the room towards the kitchen, before she could even say a word.

I was really excited about taking her on a date, we're probably going to the park... wait no... maybe the aquarium... hm... the mall? I dunno... Oh well!

I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and turned that way, I saw Amu all done. Though she was still wearing her old clothes from yesterday, but she still look kawai. DUDE, WHAT IS UP WITH ME LATELY? Me and my words...

"Hey beautiful, "brunch" is ready. After this, I'll drive you back to your house to get change. I'm going to bring you on a date. OUR first date." I said with a smile, while putting the dishes on the table.

"Arigato Ikuto! This looks so good! I never knew you could cook. Itadakimasu!" She said cheerfully, and took a bite.

"OISHI!" her eyes were sparkling with excitement. I then gave a smile.

**After "BRUNCH"**

I drove Amu back to her house, when we arrived I came out the car first then opened her door (like a gentlemen) We went up to her door, and rang the door bell, cuz Amu didn't bring her keys with her.

***Ding* *Dong***

A soft voice said, "Coming!"

A girl with light brown hair and yellow orbs opened the door and gasp.

"YOU MUST BE ONEE-CHAN'S NEW BOYFRIEND! wait... you look so familiar... are you... IKUTO!"

"Yo Ami, long time eh? You grew so much taller and prettier since the last time I saw you. How old were you again?" I said happily to see her again.

"Haha I'm 14 now, and arigato Ikuto-Kun" She replied in a cheerful voice as usual.

"Anyways... Ami, I just to need to go up and change, then I'm going out again." Amu said as she rush into the house and upstairs.

"Okay onee-chan! Ikuto-Kun, you can wait for her inside."

"Arigato Ami" I went inside and everything was neat and tidy, as expected. We chatted for awhile, then Amu came down the stairs. Me and Ami's jaws dropped and I think I saw sparkles around her. She was gorgeous.

"Is this a little too much? Cuz I thought that since Ikuto is bringing me somewhere, I should dress better. So I won't embarrass you." Amu said as she looks down, all redden up.

"You're perfect." I replied with a sweet smile

"Onee-Chan, you're so pretty, I envy you!"

"Aww... Arigato gozaimasu!"

We later left her house, and while I was driving Amu asked,

"Where are you bringing me to, Ikuto?"

"You'll see when we get there." 

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

When we arrived I was amazed from what I saw! It was the play ground me and Ikuto use to play! I immediately stepped out of the car and look around, it was exactly the same 12 years ago! When I was 5 and Ikuto was 8 years old. He then got out of the car and grabbed my hand, and we eventually walked around the play ground.

"Oh Ikuto, Im speechless!"

"I knew you were going to love where I brought you. Because I know I would."

I smiled at him, then suddenly I heard a cry. I looked around and found a little girl crying, I could see she scraped her knee. She probably tripped and fell. I ran up to her with Ikuto following.

"Are you okay little girl?" I said kneeling down next to her. But she kept crying. So, I took out a bunny bandage from my purse and put it gently on the little girls hurted knee.

"There you go! All better! Do you feel better now?"

"Yes! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!" She said feeling all better

Suddenly a teenage boy that looked the same age as me, ran up to the little girl and shouted,

"YUUKI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Im fine Diasuke-Kun!"

Diasuke? I know that name from somewhere! The boy came closer, he had bright red, spiky hair, light blue orbs and was wearing ripped jeans and a dark blue hoodie!  
I recognize him now! He was my first crush, when I was little. Diasuke Hiyoshi!

"Oh thank goodness, arigato for your help..." He paused in shock

"Amu... Amu Hinamori? Is that really you?" He continue, still in shock

"Yea! Diasuke Hiyoshi! Long time!" I replied in joy

We gave each other a hug and I saw that Ikuto was JEALOUS?

"Is that your boyfriend, Amu-Chan?" He questioned

"Yea, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I said giving a smile then looking back at Ikuto

He didn't look happy, he was definitely jealous. I grab his arm and pulled him next to me.

"Ikuto?" I said

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Daisuke Hiyoshi! Yoroshi ku!" He held out his hand for Ikuto to shake it, but Ikuto refused.

"Oh okay... well, anyways nice meeting you again Amu-Chan and Ikuto-Kun, Ja ma!" As he disappear.

"Ikuto, why were you so impolite?" I asked

"Cuz, I knew you liked him"

"Yea, that was before, but now I like and have you."

"But still, I won't let anyone take you away from me."

**Diasuke's POV**

Amu-Chan... my first love. It's was nice meeting her again,she was beautiful as always. But my heart shattered when I heard she had a boyfriend. I came back to Tokyo because I wanted to confess to her and make her mine. But I couldn't... even though...

"I loved her... and always will..." 

Gomenai for the late update! It's 3 in the morning, Im so tired... OYASUMINASAI NYA =^-^=


	6. Chapter 6 Smile

**Konbanwa Minna-san! Tiffany-Chan here :) It's not midnight X3 Btw did you see the lunar eclipse this evening for people in Canada . I missed it =_='' Anyway here's Chapter 6, EnJoY! ;)**

Chapter 6: _Smile__ (Flash Back)_

**Flash Back POV**

"Utau-Chan, Kukai-Kun come play with me!" a little girl with pink hair and two pony tail called out to her two best friends with a big smile.

"Gomenai Amu-Chan, we got to go home now. We can play again tomorrow. Bye bye!" Kukai-Kun said with a happy tone, as Utau-Chan and him drifted off.

"Oh! Okay! Bye Bye!" the little girl said faking a smile, while feeling sad inside.

She walked up to the a sand box, and sat down in the rough mineral under her and started to build something. Every time she stacked a bucket of sand on another, a drip of tear from her eyes will land on it. She was lonely.

"Ami, Mama, and Papa are all playing together on the field. But I didn't want to go." She whispered to herself, with tears still falling out.

"Are you alright?" a voice of a little boy called out at Amu

She looked up and saw a boy with bright red hair standing in front and holding his hand out for her.

"Mmmhmm" Amu said wiping her tear with both hands.

"What happened?" the little boy questioned

Amu-Chan told him the story.

"Oh, is that so! Then... Can I play with you?" He said with a big smile.

Amu's eyes widen and sparkled and replied,

"YES!" as she said with a reflection of his smile.

"Watashi wa Diasuke Hiyoshi! Yoroshi ku! What's yours?"

"Hajimemashite Diasuke-Kun, Watashi Amu Hinamori!"

Together then played for along time, day after day, month after month and even years. Sometimes even with Utau and Kukai. Until one day when Amu was 10 and Diasuke was 12.

"Amu-Chan..." he said with his face, facing down

"Yea, Diasuke-Kun!" Amu answered still playing

"I have to go... to somewhere far away. I won't get to see Amu-Chan anymore..."

"EH? WHY?" Amu shouted with tears running down her eyes.

"Because my papa got a job in America, and so my whole family has to go."

"But you can't leave me!" Amu started crying a lot

"Gomenasai, Amu-Chan bye-bye"

**Back to normal ~ Amu's POV**

That was the last time I saw Diasuke-Kun.****

From that time Diasuke-Kun came to play with me, I already had feelings for him. After he left, I've always waited for him to come back, day and night. Praying to God, that I'll get to see him again once more. I was back to being lonely.

But then ever since I met Ikuto, I fell for him. Though that's kinda of selfish don't you think? It's as if he replaced my for feelings for Diasuke-Kun with his. I had someone that cared for me and played with me again even though he wasn't here anymore. I felt like the most luckiest little girl.

Today I saw him again, God granted my wish. I was really happy to see him once more, he looked the same but more handsome and taller the last time I saw him. WELL OF COURSE IT'S BEEN 7 YEARS! WHAT IS UP WITH ME!

Anyways back to reality...

These couple of days Ikuto and I went on many dates and some of them I invited Diasuke-Kun to join in. Though most of the time Ikuto would disapprove it, haha the same old jealousy type Ikuto. I love him that way.

**At the mall ~ Ikuto's POV**

It's the 12th date me and Amu went on. I was excited as always... until...

"Yo, Amu... Why did we have to bring _him_ with us, on _OUR _date..?

"Don't be rude Ikuto, he's just an old friend. And he hasn't been in Tokyo along time, he wouldn't know where to go." She whispers back to me

"Oh am I being a bother, Gomenai, I'll leave now." Diasuke-Kun said as he was about to go.

"No, you're not a bother. You don't need to go." Amu said yanking him back

Crapp, and right when I thought he was going to leave. Oh well as long as Amu's happy, Im happy.

We walked for couple of hours talking about life, and crap. I realize Diasuke is not such a bad dude after all. I was glad that he was with Amu, cheering her up, when I couldn't back then.. even though I never met her yet.

We were sitting outside of a café waiting for our drinks to come. And kept talking, later Amu left to use the ladies room and me and Daisuke was left.  
We were in a awkward silence for a couple of second, until he broke the silence

"So.. um... you're Amu-Chan's boyfriend eh?"

"Yea" I said with my "Kool" voice, spelled with a capital "K" , yea that's how kool it is.

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure. She's lucky to have such a cool boyfriend like you." he said while sipping on his drink.

"Arigato, how bout you, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Sadly no... " He replied sounding down.

"Don't worry, a guy like you could have many girlfriends haha" I said laughing

"haha, naww. but how... Im not such a... player like you.. " he said still sipping on his drink

he then stopped suddenly.

"The truth is..." he paused

"I still like Amu-Chan a lot, but since she has you now I can't have her. I came back to Tokyo because I wanted to confess to her, but I can't now. You're probably mad right now. It kinda sounds like Im trying to take you girlfriend away from you. But Im not, so please don't take it the wrong way. And please forgive me."

I was mad for a second but then later saw a girl standing behind him... it was Amu!

Diasuke turned around to see what I was looking at, he saw Amu and stand up suddenly pushing his chair back.

"A-Amu-Chan! D-did you hear everything?" he said stumbling

I then suddenly stand up... I didn't know why though...

Amu suddenly turned around and started running. I ran after her with Diasuke following... what happened?

**This took me quite awhile to finish... ALOT of thinking cuz the last chappie didn't end with a conflict so yea... Hope you liked it. JA NA nyaa =^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7 Apology

**Konnichiwa Minna :) Did you like the last chappie? cuz i did :D Gomenai for the long update :$ I had alot of things to do, since it's the Christmas Holiday now X3 Anyways here's Chapter 7, Enjoy! ;3**

**Chapter 7: **_Apology_

**Daisuke's POV (First time X3)**

"Amu-Chan... I didn't mean to upset you" I thought to myself.

I ran and ran after her, it just seems like never ending. Ikuto-Kun was behind me, but then I saw how he had such a worried expression on his face, seeing his lovable girlfriend fleeing with such a unhappy appearance. He then ran pass me.

I kept running no matter how long it took, I had to know why she was running away. Did I say something I shouldn't have? Did I break her heart somehow? Why did she run away? Why...? My head was full of questions. Even though Im a guy, I still had tears coming out. I didn't want the person I like to feel hurt. It's all my fault...

I then stop to catch my breath, I was going to run again until I saw Amu-Chan and Ikuto-Kun together, it seems like he finally caught up to her. I was a little bit relief to see that she wasn't crying when I got there.

"Amu-Chan..." I said silently

"It's not your fault Diasuke-Kun, it's mines." Amu-Chan interrupting with a long face.

"But-"

"Diasuke-Kun listen... Gomenai..."

Me and Ikuto-Kun were like, "EH?"

"I-Im sorry that I broke your heart... I o-overheard that you came back to Tokyo because of me, I know you like me and stuff, and want me to be yours. But I broke your heart when you heard that I was going out with Ikuto. Im sorry... I d-didn't mean to... To tell you the truth, before I did like you..."

When she said that, my heart leaped... She liked me before! I was very happy, but she didn't finish the sentence yet.

"But ever since you left, I waited for you to come back. But I waited and waited and you never came back till these past few weeks. I know this is selfish of me, but after you left, I met Ikuto and ... you know... fell in love with him... Im sorry, I really am." she said as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Amu-Chan... I don't blame you... Im so stupid... I've been so selfish of not seeing Amu-Chan,left you waiting and being lonely for such a long period of time. Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!" I started to have tears dripping out.

"Diasuke-Kun..."

"Im so sorry!"

I then ran off, not wanted to see anyone anymore, afraid that I would break their hearts too.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Diasuke running off and disappeared in an instance. Then I was back on Amu, she was still crying with her eyes still viewing Diasuke's disappearance. I then wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down and make her feel better. But it didn't seem to work.

"Amu, it's not your fault nor is it Diasuke fault, it's neithers." trying to make her tears go away.

I then moved back and wiped her tears off her face.

"Now, now, don't be sad, you're going to ruin your beautiful face. Please smile. For me"

She then looked at me and gave a petite smile. I then smiled back. I held her hand and lead her back to my house.

**Ikuto's House**

"I-Ikuto... why are we at your house?" She questioned in shock

"You didn't seem quite happy, and if I were to send you back to your house, your family would think I made you sad and want to kill me and maybe with a mob!" I said joking.

She gave a small laugh and thanked me for letting her stay here.

"And tomorrow we can go to Diasuke's House and see if he's okay. Oh and I informed your family that you would be staying here tonight."

"Arigato gozaimasu Ikuto, I love you." As she smiled then feel asleep on my bed.

"I love you too, don't worry Amu everything will be okay. As long as Im here I'll protect you all the way and help you in anyway possible." I said quietly trying not to wake her, while stroking her soft, pink hair.

I then kissed her on the lips and hugged her while I went to sleep beside her. Then the lights were off.

**Next Morning **

**Amu's POV  
**

"YAWWWNNNNNNNN" I yawned with my arms reacting out to stretch. I felt that there were no one next to me, where's Ikuto?

I then smelled something... something gooooddddddddd. I then followed the smell downstairs, towards the kitchen. All I saw was a young man with dark blue hair cooking while his back was facing towards me. But then I rubbed my eyes and realized there were TWO! But this one had bright red, spiky hair... I though it was just me, but it wasn't! I look closely while squinting my eyes to get a better view... it was Ikuto and... DIASUKE!

Diasuke suddenly turned around and our eyes met.

"OHAYO AMU-CHAN! How are you this morning?"

Then Ikuto turns around and also sees me

"Oh, my precious princess. You're awake. Here I made a special Omelet for you, My lady." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

I was blushing really badly and notice Diasuke-Kun was still here staring at me in confusion. I then rubbed my face and it went back to normal.

"A-Arigato Ikuto..." I said unsteadily "Ohayo Diasuke-Kun, oh and Im fine thanks for asking." I smiled in confusion too.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, it seems like i got carried away there." He said with a small smile

"Oh no, it's alright! It's partly my fault too." Giving a smile.

"My, My... you too getting carried away again. Keep forgetting that I'm here." Ikuto said putting his head into the conversation

"Haha gomenai Ikuto" I said giving a kiss on his cheek

"Now that's more like it."

***DING* *DONG***

"Amu can you get the door, Im busy making breakfast! Gomenai!" Ikuto asked while he was still cooking.

I ran up to the door and called, "COMING!"

I opened the door and I see a girl with brown curly hair, wearing a purple strapless shirt and a blue jean mini skirt. She looked like she was looking for someone. I first thought of she looking for Ikuto, but instead...

"DIASUKE, IM BACK!"

**I hoped you like this chappie! I didn't really know what to write... lol Anyways minna-san have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! And you too Amu, Ikuto, Diasuke... and mystery woman :D Oyasuminasai nya =^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8 American Girl

**Tiffany-Chan HERE! hope you liked the last chappie :) O.o it's Christmas Eve X3 Anyways here's Chapter 8 enjoy nya ;3**

Chapter 8: _American Girl?_

**Normal POV**

"DIASUKE, IM BACK!"

"K-KIYUMI-CHAN? W-WHY ARE HERE!" Diasuke said stubbily in shock.

"DIASUKE-KUN!I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The mysterious girl ran inside Ikuto's house and attack Diasuke with a big hug and a... KISS?

Amu and Ikuto's jaws were dropped. "W-What the... HELL?"

**Minutes later**

They all settled down on the two couches with tea.

"So um... not to be rude... but... um... who are you exactly?" Amu said in curiosity

"Oh, sorry! Im the rude one here. Watashi wa Kiyumi Tanaka. Yoroshi ku! And if you're wondering why I have an accent it's because I'm from America. Though i was born in Japan, I still have trouble speaking in Japanese and was forced to study in America for my whole for the intrude." She said while clinging onto Diasuke-Kun's arm.

"Yoroshi Ku Kiyumi-Chan, and it's okay." Ikuto replied with a small smile.

While Amu and Ikuto introduce themselves to Kiyumi-Chan, Diasuke was looking down, like he was depressed.

So then Amu got up, "Diasuke-Kun do you want to help me take out the cake in the refrigerator?"

"Uh... sure" he then separated from Kiyumi's grip

The two walked away from the conversation and towards the kitchen, while Diasuke got the cake out Amu asked him,

"Is something wrong? You were fine this morning, but after Kiyumi-Chan came, you seem to be down. Aren't you happy that your friend is here to see you, all the way from America?"

"I am... it's just that..." He paused trying to think of what to say

"You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Amu said while giving out a big smile

"I know you can... but... Okay. You see, Kiyumi-Chan ... likes me... ALOT. Probably obsessed with me! You heard that I came back to Tokyo for you, but there's a small part that I wanted avoid Kiyumi-Chan. Every since I arrived in America, my parents introduced me to another family, they had a little girl, which is Kiyumi-Chan. The family is my dad's working partner so they're really close. That way I saw her everyday, which i suppose that's how she liked me ever since. Later my dad and his dad decided that his daughter would marry me. We were going to get marry within a month, but I escaped and arrived back here."

"But I don't see the problem here though, she likes you and you like her don't you?" She said as she's getting the plates and utensils

"I do like her but I don't love her. There's a difference. You get it don't you?"

"Yea I get it. But right now you should be nice to her and try not to avoid her, she seems like a nice girl. So be a man and do the right things!" Amu said as she winked at Diasuke

"Oh and also can you bring the cake to the table, my hands are full. Arigatou Diasuke-Kun!"

**In the living room**

**Amu's POV**

"Oh that's nice." Ikuto said fascinated

"Yea!" Kiyumi-Chan said with a big smile

It looked like they were having a really interesting conversation

"Here you go! It seems like you too are getting along so well!" I said while putting the stuff down onto the coffee table. And Diasuke-Kun landing the cake.

"Amu-Chan you're really lucky to have such a amazing boyfriend! I envy you!" Kiyumi-Chan said to me and then suddenly turned to Diasuke-Kun as he sat down next to her.

I could see that Kiyumi-Chan also had a worrying face, like Diasuke-Kun.

I sliced the cake into 4 pieces and handed one to each.

"This is a double fudge chocolate cake. Please enjoy!"

"Aww Amu you knew I loved chocolate, thats why you made it. Arigatou gozaimasu Amu, I love you." Ikuto said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. I then turned red as always.

"ITADAKIMASU!" everyone said as they took a bite out of the cake.

"OISHII! Amu-chan did you actually make this? It's so good! You got to teach me next time I see you again!" Kiyumi said with her eyes sparkling

"Yea, it's really delicious!"

"Mmmhmm, that's my girl."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Minna!" I said happily

After we finish, me and Kiyumi-Chan were washing the dishes. As we washed we were talking too.

"So, Kiyumi-Chan did you come to Japan because of Diasuke-Kun?

"Yea, my family and his family didn't know why he left. So then my papa asked me to go after him, and see what's wrong. That's why Im here."

"Oh, I see."

"Also we were going to get marry soon, so my mission right now is to bring him back. But he seems much happier when he's here, in Japan."

"oh, he wasn't happy back in America?"

"He was... but then after he heard about the marriage thing, he totally act the opposite. I guess he doesn't want to get marry with me..."

"No, don't be silly. You're such a nice girl, he probably just needs some alone time to think this over. Marriage is something you have to think about for quite awhile. And remember, a marriage is when both person love each other. Did you ever asked Diasuke-Kun if he loved you?"

"I really do love him... but i guess i never asked him that. It seems like I forced him to be so depressed back in America. I was so selfish of not asking how he felt about all this."

"Then you should. Don't worry, everything will be fine." I said in a determined voice as i put my hands on her shoulder then winked. Then there was a smile.

**After awhile**

Diasuke's POV

It was night time already and it was time for me and Kiyumi-Chan to leave.

"Arigatou for everything Ikuto-Kun and Amu-Chan, we had such a wonderful time!" she said with a happy face

"Arigatou! Ja!" I said as we walked out the door.

We were walking together silently for the past minutes.

"So Diasuke-Kun... do you love me?" Kiyumi-Chan said as she broke the silence

"EH?" I answered in shock

"never mind, it's not really important"

I saw she was sad for some reason, her head was down and I didn't really feel so good if she kept that up.

"I do... but not really love but like..." I said looking at her

"Oh... I guess then... we're not going to get married..."

"Maybe not now, but you never know."

"Yea that maybe true."

"So, if that is going to happen one day... then lets start what other people start with before that."

"I don't get it Diasuke-Kun..." She said in confusion

I then stopped and faced her.

"Do you want to go out?"

Her eyes lit up and hugged me, screaming...

"YES!"

We then walked back to my house holding hands.****

**Back at Ikuto's house  
**

**Ikuto's POV**

"I hope they made up." Amu said as she was getting dress, ready to go back to her own house.

"Made up? What happened?. Amu..." I said pausing

"Yea Ikuto?" Still dressing up

"Is it okay if you can stay with me and don't go?"

"Eh? what do you mean Ikuto!" She said as she stopped what she was doing

" As in... do you want to move in with me?"

**Well Minna I hoped you liked this chappie ;P Also I just remembered that Amu still goes to High School. Oh well... screw that... Im just going to forget about the High School thing and live on with life. Hope you don't mind :D Merry Christmas Everyone! Ja Ne ;3 **


	9. Chapter 9 Fairy Tale

**Konnichiwa minna! Gomenasai for the late update Xd Went boxing day shopping for the past few days and skating 33 Busy busy busy! Anyways here's chapter 9! Tanoshinde Kudasai! (Please Enjoy! :) )**

Chapter 9: _Fairy Tale_

**Amu's POV**

"As in... do you want to move in with me?" Ikuto said with serious eyes

"Uhh... I dunno if it's such a good idea. I mean... I don't want to bother you and stuff, also you know I have a house where I got to take care of mama, papa and also Ami..."

"No, don't worry, you won't bother me. If you were then I wouldn't be inviting you, would I?" He said as he interrupted before I could finish my sentence. "I also discussed this to your family and they agreed. So now it's your choice, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Minutes pass and we were just glazing at each other in silence.

I finally made up my mind "I would gladly move in with you... Ikuto." I said as I broke the silence with a blushing red face.

A smile appeared on his face and I think his eyes were sparkling?... weird... it's not like him. But I love him the way he is.****

Ikuto's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes were dazzling... so not like me, but I didn't care.

I then hugged Amu forcefully and as we separated, I cupped her chin and was about to give her a kiss. But instead SHE kissed my lips before I could. I was astonish of what's happening right now at this very moment! Her tender, soft lips compressing on mines. Dude... it was like heaven.

As we broke from the kiss, we stepped back and I could see Amu blushing again. I love it when she 's embarrass and blushes as red as a tomato, it makes me love her more and more. I think Im obsessed with her...

"haha" I laughed trying to hide it away from her, but she saw it anyways.

"... what's so funny Ikuto?" She asked embarrassedly

"Nothing... hhaha, I love you Amu" I said staring at her golden orbs

"I-I love you too... Ikuto" She said as she stares at my eyes now

As our eyes met, we both came closer to each other and the next thing I knew... we were kissing again, this time longer then usual.

**Amu's House **

**Amu's POV**

"Arigatou Ikuto for driving me"

"You're very welcome"****

*Ding* *Dong*

"Coming!" A familiar voice called out.

"Onee-Chan how are you! Hey Ikuto-niichan!" Ami said bewilderedly as she opened the door

"Hey Ami, Im good!" I said as I hugged her tightly

"Yo Ami, sup" Ikuto said in his normal "Kool" way

"Please come in. I'll prepare some tea." as she left for the kitchen

"AMI, IS MAMA AND PAPA AT HOME?" I shouted

"YEA IN THE LIVING ROOM." Me and Ikuto quickly walked into the living room, it was quite dark.

The lights weren't open and nor was papa and mama there. Instantaneously, the lights went on and there was a _flash?_

"Oh my... mama, our little girl is growing up so fast, isn't she?" Papa said with wide, amazed eyeswhile holding up his camera.__

"My, of course she is papa! That picture is something we got to treasure, my little girl with this handsome young man. HOHOHO!"

Mama quickly ran beside Ikuto and started _flirting _with him?

"***sign*** mama..." I said as I rolled my eyes

"Sorry, forgot that he's your boyfriend. You're so luck you have such a fine boy, not like papa here" Mama said as she turned to papa, laughing.

"Hey... Hey... HEEEYYYY I use to be a good looking guy too, back in the old days. Girls would be chasing after me, but it seems like mama wasn't one of those girls though. She was something different, someone special to me"

They started to stare at each other doing what husband and wife always do... LOVEY DOVEY... ***Chills***

"Ugh... well... I'm just going to get my stuff ready and move them in at Ikuto's house. Ja" I said while dragging Ikuto with me towards my room.

As I packed up my clothes and crap, Ikuto was sitting on my bed. Just looking at my stuff.

"Your papa and mama really love each other eh? Not much people are like that." He said while staring at the pictures, placed at the side of my bed.

"Yea, they told me they fell in love the moment their eyes met. Love at first sight." I said while packing my accessories

"Maybe one day we can just be like them. Living happily after marriage, loving each other with no regrets, maybe even have kids."

"EH?" I said, trying not to burst from blushing too much

"I love you Amu" He said as he dropped the picture, while now I'm staring at his violet orbs. Like he forgot what he was talking about seconds ago.

"Love you too!" I said happily

As we arrived back at his house I unpacked my stuff and took a shower. When I came out I saw Ikuto lying on the bed wearing his glasses and reading a chapter book. He looked really smart at that time. He then looked up with his glasses below his eyes.

"Oh you finish, kay my turn." He said as he hoped off the bed taking off his glasses and placing down his book. He left and closed the bathroom door behind him.

I then finished unpacking my things. 10 minutes later the bathroom door opened.

A young man with midnight blue hair stepped out of the fogged up room with a towel around his neck, he was wearing black pants and the other half of his body was naked... damn he was smexy. He then flicked his hair letting the water left there be release. **(IMAGE IT! SO GOD DAMN SMEXY! IKUTO KYA!) **

"I-IKUTO?" I said while in shock to see this hot man in front of me, was my BOYFRIEND!

"Yo"

"You did that on purpose, right?" I said looking down, blushing

"What on purpose?" He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"The whole scene of coming out of the bathroom half naked, then flicking your hair. Looking "Kool" "

"Haha noo"

I then nod and laughed. We laughed for awhile then talked a little. As we were on the bed, we both kissed our goodnights to each other, then the lights were off.

I could feel Ikuto's body so close to mines. I felt warm and safe while next to him. I then closed my eyes, whispering to myself...

I actually wish that one day, me and Ikuto will have a happy ending. Just like the end of a beautiful fairy tale...

I then smiled and fell asleep.

**I hoped you liked this X3 I love the ending, did you? Though I couldn't think of an conflict... oh well :) Update soon, hopefully! Ugh... 2011 is almost starting and so is school again .'' It's going to take longer to update. Gomenai! Anyways Oyasuminasai nya =^w^=**


	10. Chapter 10 The Aquarium

Well it's been awhile! How's everyone's Christmas? Did you get what you wanted X3 Oh btw HAPPY NEW YEAR! SAYOUNARA 2010! Konnichiwa 2011! Hopefully I'll get better marks on my report card this year :3 Anyways minna-san here's Chapter 10, enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **_The Aquarium 3_

**Ikuto POV**

"Rise and Shine Princess" I lifted her up and carried her like a princess towards the washroom.

"hmm..." she moaned as we got closer to the destination... "EH? I-IKUTO?"

"Ohayo my love" I kissed her lips before she could even speak.

As we broke the kiss moments later, Amu started hitting my chest telling me to let go, but of course I didn't want to.

"I-IKUTO LET GO!" She squirmed in my arms while her face turned completely red.

"Yes, my princess" I said as I gently placed her on the sink counter.

Our eyes met and I couldn't help myself but to kiss her once again, she just looked so kawai when her hair in messed up and her eyes are sparkling the moment she wakes up.

Again we departed from the kiss and I stepped back,

"...Im going to go downstairs and make breakfast. ... Oh and we're going on a date after breakfast so dress up nicely." I winked at her before I closed the washroom door in front of me. I then headed downstairs.

"My.. my... let's see... what should we have for breakfast now...? hmmm..." "AH I know! I'll make a Japanese Breakfast for today, something special."

**10 Minutes Later**

****

*Step* *Step*

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I didn't bother to turn around cuz I was too busy making breakfast. Without notice two arms were around my neck and _hugging me?_

This time I turned around and it was Amu? She did these kind of stuff?Kind of like a lovey dovey move?

"*hmph*" was all I said with a small grin

"oo what'cha cooking Ikuto? it smells nice!" She said as she released and stepped beside me

"You'll see, so right now just grab a drink and sit down. It's almost ready."

She did what she was told, and was now waiting.

"Here you go. Today's Special breakfast is... Rice, Miso Soup, Tamago, Fresh Fruits, and Bread. Bon appetite!

"SOUGOI IKUTO! It looks really good!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" We both said as we took a bite

"OISHII! Arigatou Ikuto! Oh and also letting me move in with you!" She said as she chowed down her food with big dazzling eyes

"haha no prob!" I said as I slowly devour my food

"ah, by the way Ikuto why did you propose to me to move in with you? Are you feeling lonely?" She asked with anxious eyes

"haha no it's because I want to live with the person I love" I replied as I stopped what I was doing and was now staring into her beautiful golden orbs.

After that she suddenly looked down, she's probably blushing again. But then I cupped her chin and brought her rosy cheeks back up and is now facing mine.

**Amu's POV**

I was now facing Ikuto in direct contact. We were so close I could feel his warm breath and the smell of the morning breakfast. As my heart beat faster every second my head keeps thinking,"GET READY AMU, HE ABOUT TO KISS YOU!" But instead...

"Yo, are you done? Let's go."

EH? What just happened? I suddenly froze right in front of him, all I could hear is a fading voice...

"Oii, Amu. Are you okay?"

"Yea sorry. Im okay. Arigatou!" I said as I finally woke up from embarrassment with a big smile, trying to cover it up.

"Are you sure? Cuz if you're not, I could take care of you. Like a doctor... and you can be my patient" He said with a cheeky grin

"HENTAI!" I said while laughing

"Well I could see you're okay...haha let's go." He said as he once again snatched me up and carried me like a princess and on his way to the door he also took a grip of my jacket and purse.

As Ikuto was driving I turned the radio on and Utau's new hit single was on, "Blue Moon"

I started to sing with it and Ikuto joined in. I was seriously surprise that Ikuto had such a beautiful voice, such an amazing talent.

"I-Ikuto you're an amazing singer! I never knew you could sing!"

"Ah, Arigatou. You're not so bad yourself. You didn't know I could sings because you never heard me sing before, ha"

"Oh... you're right!"

We kept singing and singing until the song finally ended.

"Yo Amu." He said while still facing the road

"Hai Ikuto?"

"About this morning during breakfast, why did you suddenly froze in front of me?"

"Eh? You could tell?" I suddenly turned and looked at him

"Well of course, Im your boyfriend after all, and you weren't responding when I called your name."

"Oh yea, that's true..."

"Were you thinking I was going to kiss you then?" He faced me for a second and then looked back with smirk.

"EH?...no..." I said turning towards the car window

"ah, don't lie now... I could easily read you like an open book. Wasn't it because I held your chin up that you had an impression that I was going to kiss you."

"... "

"ha, it's okay. I was going to but then i thought since you already had your 2 kisses in the morning, I'll save the last one for tonight and something else. If you know what I mean..." He said with one eyebrow up.

"you're a frickin hentai, did you know that Ikuto?" I said while trying not to laugh.

The car stopped and I looked to see why. We were parked at an Aquarium!

We got out of the car and entered the Giant Blue building that was painted with all sorts of marine life without a single word.

As we entered there weren't many people, just a few, mostly couples.

"So are you okay for the date to be at the Aquarium?"

"Yeaa! I love the marine life! One day I wish to become a Marine Biologist and study the aquatic animals! Ariagtou Gozaimasu Ikuto I love you! You always bring me to places I enjoy!" i then paused and thought,"But wait does Ikuto enjoy this too, or did he just forced himself to make me happy?"... wait... do you like Aquariums?" I said with worried eyes.

"Yea, don't worry. It may not look like it but I actually do."

"GREAT!" I said while I kissed him on the cheek then grabbed his hand and dragged him all over the place.

We saw from tropical fishes to sharks to whales! We also took many pictures, they were so kawai! I felt like jumping into the clear water and swim with them. But of course that was quite impossible... Oh well!

I then took a break and was now sitting on the bench out of the Aquarium. I was waiting for Ikuto to come back from getting some documents back at his work place. I watch the couples in the water playing with the Beluga Whales and Dolphins. I envy them, swimming in the nice cool water with such innocent creatures. I kept my gaze at them for quite awhile until my eyes were attracted to a teenage boy sitting next to a pool with a dolphin that looked stubborn.

"Come on Hikaru, I know you can do it! Don't give up so easily!... *sign*..." the boy said towards the grey skinned bottlenose dolphin

The dolphin didn't respond and just swam away to the other curved corner of the pool.

I then walked towards the young man, he then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Konnichiwa Watashi wa Amu Hinamori desu. Im just wondering what wrong?"

"ah, konnichiwa watashi Kano Nakamura desu! It just that Hikaru here won't do anymore tricks every since that time when he was performing and accidentally bruised his fluke" He said in surprise

"Oh poor thing. How's his fluke now then?" I said while looking at Hikaru with sadden eyes

"It's fine now, but it seems that he won't take any risks. I guess he's still upset about that time. He was always enthusiastic and was very happy, he loved doing tricks but that incident cause what he is now. He would hardly want to speak to me and let people touch him... Im really worried..."

"That's sad... ah maybe I know a way to cheer him up a bit, but Im not sure if it's going to work though, but I'll give it a shot."

I then faced Hikaru now and then started singing. It was quite embarrassing to sing in public but I had to cheer up this depressed dolphin. I was singing what my mama singed to me when I was a baby. The song cheered me up when I was crying. While I was singing I could see Hikaru coming closer and closer. I guess it was working. I kept singing until the song was finish. Hikaru was right in front of me, I then bend down and slowly reached out my hand preparing to give him a little rub, but instead while my hand was up, he lifted his head and I could feel his smooth skin.

"H-Hikarru?" Kano-San said in shock

*Squeakkkk* Hikaru's voice

Me and Kano-Kun eyes were widen as we looked at each other. Then suddenly I felt a press on my cheek, it was Hikaru's beak. HE KISSED ME! KAWAI! I turned around and saw him holding on the ledge with his flippers when he approached. I then kissed him back. He swam back while clapping his flippers causing water to splash at us.

"haha" we both laughed in joy.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU Hinamori-san!"

"Oh it was no biggy! As long as Hikaru's happy again."

Our eyes then met for a second then I heard a familiar deep, sexy voice across from me.

"Yo Amu, who's this?" Ikuto said looking pissed

"Oh welcome back Ikuto. Meet Kano-san, Kano-san meet my boyfriend Ikuto."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Kano-san said while bowing infront of Ikuto.

"Yo." Ikuto said with a jealous expression on his face

"Anyways it's nice meeting you today! I had alot of fun! I'll come and visit Hikaru another day, Bye Hikaru Bye Kano-san!" I said while waving back and departing with Ikuto.

**Kano-San POV**

"Yea you too Hinamori-San and Ikuto-San! SAYOUNARA!"

As they disappeared, I turned back to Hikaru

"Good Boy! Im happy you're feeling better!" I said with a big smile, but then it became normal again...

"So... she has a boyfriend eh..." "I like you... Amu Hinamori, and I won't give up."  
**  
****Well hope ya'll liked it! :D Happy 2011~ It's 2:13am right now, exhausted from writing... school is starting tmrw again...ugh... Anyways Oyasuminasai minna-san!  
**Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas of what i should write on the next chappie be free to ask! Ja.


	11. Chapter 11 Fallen Love

**Konnichwa Minna-san X3 It's been awhile srry! Busy working on projects :$ Anyways here's chappie 11 Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: _Fallen Love_

**Amu's POV**

"Who was that just a moment ago?"

"hm? Oh, Kano-san. You forgot already?" I answered looking out the window while Ikuto is driving

"Yea I know that, I meant how did you guys meet each other?"

"Oh... when I was helping his friend, Hikaru."

"Hikaru...? But I didn't see anyone else beside him..."

"*giggle* Hikaru is Kano-san's dolphin."

"ohh... haha"

"Yea and Kano-san's a pretty nice guy, I bet you'll like him if you knew him better. He's not as bad as you think he is Ikuto" (Like, as in a friend ;) )

"when did I say he was a bad guy? He's a decent ... so you like him don't you...?"

I then turned my head and looked at Ikuto in shock. He looked liked he was upset... I wonder why... WAIT... IT CAN'T BE! ... HE'S JEALOUS?

"I-Ikuto what are you saying! I like him as a friend... and not like anything you're thinking about... the only one I like... wait no! Love is you, Ikuto"  
I said with a blushing face while facing down.

"Chill, I'm just joking. I know you love me, I trust you Amu."

We arrived back in Ikuto's house and we're both exhausted. As we enter the door, I went in my bag to get my wallet and realize it wasn't there.

"EH? Where's my wallet?" I looked back a fourth trying to find it

"Huh? Did you check the car?"

I then went to check the car. I examine the car seats, and still nothing was there. I scrutinize even under the seats... still nothing, I then set foot in back in the house and the phone rings.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hello? Amu's it's for you!"

"Hai, Ikuto. Coming"

"Hello?"

That voice sounds familiar... I wonder who it is...? Kukai?

I then suddenly heard...

"K-Kano-san?" Amu said as she almost jumped in shock.

Kano-San... what the hell is he calling for. Did Amu give him our phone number..? No... she wouldn't... Weellllll maybe.

"EH? OH! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! I'll see you there tomorrow. Ja ne" She said as she put the phone back up

"What was that all about?" I said while flipping the channel's on the tv.

"Ikuto I'm so lucky today! You know how I lost my wallet, well Kano-san found it. He told me that when I left, he found a wallet beside the aquarium. He got the phone number inside my wallet. We're meeting up tomorrow at a Café so he can return my wallet."

"That's nice, but I can't come with you tomorrow. I need to work. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay Ikuto. I can go by myself."

"But it's not safe to walk around by yourself, especially when you're my princess. A prince must always protect his love." I said as I step towards her. "Am I wrong?"

"haha Ikuto. It's okay I'll be fine. Also Kano-san's a guy, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Okay then, just don't go that late though. I'll be at home by 8:00pm. Call me if you need anything. And if that Kano dude does anything to you call the police." I said while giving her a wink

"Wow Ikuto! Just shut up. haha"

**Kano's POV**

I wonder when she's going to arrive... I don't know why but I'm so eager to see her.

"Kano-san!"

I then turned to the familiar voice

"Kano-San sorry Im late!"

"It's okay Hinamori-san I just came early. Oh and here's your wallet."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, you're a life saver!" She said as the wind blows her beautiful pink hair, it kinda made me blush... WHAT KIND OF MAN AM I?

"You're very welcome."

"Ah, Kano-san did you eat lunch yet?"

"Nope, why?"

"I want to show you my gratitude for returning my wallet, by buying you lunch!"

"oh, no! You don't have too!"

"No, no, it's my pleasure."

We then arrived at Kaiten-zushi.

"Here's your green tea, please enjoy." The young waitress said as she put the tea down.

"Well, Kano-san enjoy!" She said to me as she smiled, it made me like her even more...

"oh... uh... heh heh, Arigatou gozaimasu Hinamori-san. Itadakimasu!"

"No prob, Itadakimasu!"

We ate quite alot, man the sushi was delicious!

"Arigatou for the meal Hinamori-san!"

"Hehe, I see you enjoyed it."

"Oh, before you go, do you want to go visit Hikaru, he's doing better ever since you came."

"Yea sure!"

Me and Hinamori-san were talking about how I became a dolphin trainer and how she wants to be a marine biologist while I was driving towards the aquarium.

*Squeak* *Squeak*

"Hey boy."

"Hi, Hikaru! You look so happy! How are you?"

*Squeak* *Squeak* Hikaru said as he dived into the bottom of the tank and then did a flip.

"Amazing...! (.)"

"Good boy! Hinamori-san is it okay if I call you Amu-Chan?" I then suddenly stop and looked at her.

"EH? Oh... um... yea i guess. Since we're friends now." I could see she had an uneasy expression

"Are you sure it's okay...? Cuz I can-"

"Yea, it's fine!" She interrupted as she gave me a big smile.

"Well then, Hina- wait Amu-chan would you like to give Hikaru a treat?"

I handed her a small fish and she tossed it to Hikaru.

*Squeak* *Squeak*

"Haha."

Amu-cha looked so happy... While she still stared at Hikaru, I then...

**Amu's POV**

*Chu*

"Eh?" I felt a press on my cheek. I then turned my head around and... KANO-SAN KISSED ME?

"K-KANO-SAN!"

"Amu-Chan I actually like you alot..."

"Huh... what?" I then stepped back and ran. I didn't know where I'm going, but i didn't care. My head was a mess, what happened? I don't know! Kano-San confess he likes me and also gave me a kiss! How would Ikuto feel about this, I can't keep it a secret. WHAT DO I DO?

"A-AMU-CHAN!" I heard Kano-san but I kept running.

I then arrived back home and it was already late, Ikuto was at the kitchen cooking I guess.

"Im back..."

"Yo... did something happen...?

"EH? No, no nothing happened... heh... heh..." I forced a smile but then it suddenly dropped

"Amu... what happened? Is something bothering you, did Kano do anything to you? Are you okay?"

What should I do! I can't keep this a secret... Ikuto trusts me...

"Ikuto..."

**So you enjoyed it? Anyways please review and Oyasumi nya =^x^=**


	12. Chapter 12 Lie

**Hey, so it's been a while, gomenaii! And also got a review from xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx telling me to hurry up and update lol. Okay so here's chappie 12, Enjoy!**

****

Chapter 12: Lie

****

Ikuto's POV

It seems like something is bothering her.

"Ikuto... I um... How do I put this..." I could hear she's very nervous, I wonder what it is, "Something happened between me and Kano-san... he... um... GOT WATER ON ME WHEN WE WENT TO VISIT HIKARU!"

Got splash by water...? Is that it...?

"Okay. Anyways, go get clean. Or you'll catch a cold."

"Hai, Ikuto!"

**Amu POV**

I then hurried up the stairs towards the bathroom with my heart pumping fast and could hardly breathe... I couldn't believe I lied to Ikuto even though he trusts me! Im a horrible girlfriend! Tears started to flood down my cheek and they continue to. I didn't know what to do, my head is a mess! What should I do?

After I got cleaned and dressed up I went back downstair in the direction of the kitchen counter and notice there's a cup of hot chocolate with a sticky note under it.

_Dear Amu,_

_I got a call from the manager stating that I have to work OT. I'll be home by 12pm. Drink the Hot chocolate I made for you before it gets cold. You don't have to wait for me if you're tired. Ja.  
Ikuto._

"Hm... even now I still don't know what Ikuto's job is about...? COULD HE BE A LAWYER? OR A DOCTOR? **(Imagine him with a pair of glasses, a suit or a white coat! KYAA!) **Then I remember that I lied to Ikuto. I just can't get over it... I then walked over to the photo album of me and Ikuto's pictures. I turned to one page and there's my handsome prince... I then stopped and brought the picture closer

"Gomenai Ikuto..."

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* ~  
**  
Oh my phone is ringing. I picked up the phone and the caller ID said _**UnKnown Number **_ I wonder who might be calling at this hour. I then flipped the phone open.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Amu...?" This voice sounds so familiar, where did I hear this from?

"I'm sorry, Who's this...?"

"It's... Um... Kano-san. But before you shut the phone let me speak."

ohh it's like he read my mind. I was going to shut the phone.

"okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"umm... it's about today, Im really sorry. I didn't mean to do "that" But I just couldn't help myself..."

"But you knew I already have a boyfriend-"

"I know... let me make it up to you. Can you come to the park right now?"

"Yea... I guess."

I then flip the phone shut and got ready to go out again. I'm kinda afraid for some reason. I just have this unsure feeling about going outside in the dark alone.

I closed the door behind me and headed towards the park near us.

When I arrived, it's all empty and dark with only one street light on. I felt really scared and I couldn't see Kano-san anywhere. Where is he?

"Kano-san, it's Amu. Where are you?"

I then saw a black figure waving at me, so I went closer...

"Amu-chan, over here!"

I felt relieve, it's was only Kano-san. Not a ghost. I walk towards him and we met.

"Amu-chan I invited you here because I wanted to apologize in front on you. I really didn't mean it! I swear! I hope you'll forgive me. Gomenasai! *Bows*"

"Eh? Oh! It's okay. I forgive you, but please don't do that again."

"I understand..."

I accidentally dropped my bag randomly and Kano-san helped me pick it up

"Arigatou."

"No problem."

***Ring**Ring* *Ring**Ring***

"Gomenai, I got to take this call. I'll be right back, please stay here and wait for me.~Hello?"

After that, Kano-san disappeared in the dark. I found a park bench so I sat there waiting for him to come back. I waited and waited but he hasn't come back yet.

Out of nowhere I heard foot steps behind me and thought it was Kano-san but then something hard hit my head and blacked out. The last thing I saw is a figure of black, covered hand in front of my face preventing me from breathing.

**Moments Later**

I opened my eyes and everything is dark, the back of my head really hurt. I then ignore the pain and looked around. This is an unfamiliar place only the light where bright above my head. I then turned my head to my right and I could see a boy... I squinted my eyes to get a better vision and notice it's KANO-SAN!

He's tied on the chair with duct tape covering his mouth while he still unconscious. I turned back to myself and became aware that I am too, tied up. I couldn't speak either. At that exact moment I understand that we were KIDNAPPED!

I rocked my chair back and forth to make some noise to see if anyone could hear me, so they can help us. But it had no affect. We were screwed.

I then found my phone on the table behind me. I pushed my chair backwards towards the table. We were tied up but only our arms were, not our feet. Some stupid kidnappers they are.

"Closer... Closer... GOT 'CHA!" I was thinking in my head.

I then punched Ikuto's number in, hopefully i'm typing the right numbers cuz I couldn't see.

**Ikuto POV**

****

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* 

"Yo, Amu. What's up?"

"Good Evening Ikuto-San."

... what the f*** this isn't Amu...

"Who are you..."

"Oh, you don't need to know. What's important now is your precious Amu. If you want her alive, all you have to do is one simple task."

... Chikusho... this guy auto-tuned his voice

"All you have to do is break up with Hinamori Amu and never to see or speak to her again. And she'll be freed, but if you don't... say good bye to your girlfriend."

Kuso... she's kidnapped by some asshole with no life.

Che... there's only one solution... Gomenai... Amu.

**Amu's POV**

_The number you are reaching is unavailable at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. *Beep*_

Chikusho... no one answered...

Tears started to leak out...

Ikuto Im scared... where are you when I need you the most...

**Sorry for the late update again. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review i just really enjoy reading them :3 Ja ne!**=^ω^=


	13. Chapter 13 Alone

**Well it's been a LONG time... gomenai =_='' Im prettyy late... my badd ^^ Anyways here's chappie 13 Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 13: **_Alone_

**Amu's POV  
**  
"mmmm!mmm!" I tried to yell to Kano-san,that was the only noise I could make with this duct tape stuck to my face. Fortunately, Kano-san heard me and woke up with one eye opened (it sounds so dirrttyy. Gomennaaii)

"hmm?" He moaned as if he just woke up and wanting to go back to sleep.

"mmm!mmmm!" I was thinking,"Kano-san! Kano-san! Where are we?"

"HMMM?" I guess he meant,"Amu-chan? Where are we?"

For the past hour we've been talking like this... weird eh?

I looked around and then decided again to use my cellphone and send Ikuto a message.

Ugh... Ikuto where are you? (This wasn't the message :) )

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

Crap what am I suppose to do... I couldn't call back to that asshole... temee.

I'll go look for her then.

I got into the car and started it, but then all in a sudden my cellphone started to ring. I flipped the phone and got a message from... AMU?

_Ikuto Im scared! Im trapped in a dark place with Kano-san next to me!  
I could hear alot of cars passing by and alot of chatter outside I believe.  
I'm scared. Amu_

"Amu!"

Somewhere with lots of cars... alot of people...

I know where.

Don't worry Amu Im coming for you.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"HEY! HERE'S YOUR FOOD!"

A masked man ripped off the tape from their mouths, making it very painful. He forcefully stuffed them with rice and a little bit of vegetable, but that was it. The masked had a very frightening sight of a monster of the past.

Afterwards,he blind folded Amu and then Kano but leaving their mouths free to speak.

Little did Amu and Kano know, the kidnapper is taking a video of them. And it's on live directly to IKUTO!

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

My phone started ringing again, so i carelessly flipped the phone open and pulled aside. There was a video...!

_"Look at your girlfriend and her friend tied up helplessly. Are you going to complete the task or see her die infront of you?" _

_IKUTO!- *SLAP*_

_But before Amu could finish, the man slapped her in the face. Her face then had tears running down her cheek._

_"This is what will happen to your precious girlfriend if you don't agree to the term. There will be consequences, and I know you know what they are._ -**_CUTS OFF._**

AMU.

Shit... I got to act quick.

Especially when I have a feeling of where they are.

Shibuya. Tokyo's Intersection.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What's happening Amu-chan! Are you okay?" Kano said as he tried to move his chair closer to her, but immediately the masked man punched him on the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Moments later the man left, still leaving them with empty stomachs and dehydrated.

"Kano-san are you hurt?" Amu whisper to Kano so that the man can't hear her.

"*cough* *cough* Don't- worry- Im..."

"Kano-san...? Kano-san? KANO-SAN?"

"HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" The man came back and pushed the door open and made it sound like it was going to break through the wall.

"Well... Well... what do we have here. Looks like your friend collapsed. Hmph Im gonna bring this guy to another room and see how lonely you'll be without him. You could be here praying for your "boyfriend" to rescue you. Don't keep your hopes up HAHA!" He left with Kano dragged behind him.

It was once again Dark.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't hear anything anymore, every thing was once more quiet. I didn't know what to do, Kano-san is gone... Ikuto is too. Im here all alone. But suddenly I heard a loud noise behind that rusty door. I heard the sound of mens yelling and guns shooting. I wasn't scared, I didn't care anymore. As I thought my life was going to end here, the door slammed opened. The lights from the other room shone brightly at me, as if I haven't seen light in so long. But before I knew it, my head was going crazy, I felt dizzy... my eyes were shutting down on me, then everything went pitch black. All I heard was a familiar voice calling out for me. But it was too late. I collapsed onto the cold, hard floor with my body still tied to the chair.

"Ikuto... Ikuto... where are you... don't leave behind... please... don't... IKUTO!" I jumped up with my hand stretch out to reach for ...him...?

I was dreaming... My head still hurt... I opened half of my eyes but then they widen.

EH? WHERE AM I?

I look around and felt a soft surface, opposite from the hard, concrete floor... Im on a bed? I turned my head to my right and I could see a young man with midnight blue hair, sleeping soundly next to me on a chair holding my hand.

"I-IKUTO!" I suddenly pulled my hand to my mouth to shut up, not to wake him up. I realize that he rescued me and took care of me all last night.

I then whispered, "I love you Ikuto and always will."

I pulled the blanket over Ikuto and kissed him on the head. I quietly got off the bed and stepped onto the cold wooden floor and tiptoed toward the washroom.

I took a long shower to refresh myself... thinking to myself... how long I've been _there_, captured, being alone, the feeling was horrible.

Im happy Im finally home.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS :( While i was writing this chapter i had a roadblock so yea... GOMENAI! ~ Tiffany-chan**


End file.
